Flourishing Comfort
by elisesdean
Summary: Thirteen sees someone somewhere unexpected. Things start to happen between Thirteen and this certain someone, and it's rather easy to keep it a secret...for now.
1. Chapter 1

Flourishing Comfort

**AN: Okay, so this idea came into my head a few days after I finished up my last one. I was responding to some reviews, telling some of you that I had nothing on my plate and literally the next day this came and set up camp in my brain. (Less than 13, I hope that this is completely different, but still what you were thinking with the few choice words I gave you…) I hope you guys like it. Please let me know by reviewing if you do!**

Thirteen opened the doors and entered into the land of fitness. She had just joined the gym she was at so that she could avoid House and his antics in at least one spot of her personal life. This gym was still in the city, but far enough away that House would get distracted or bored when and if he tried to follow.

She walked over to the plethora of exercise bikes and chose one far enough away from the other people using them, but close enough not to look like a loner…even though that's what she technically was.

She hopped on and set the bike to the appropriate settings. Then, she looked forward. _Good God Almighty._ She thought as she managed to pick her jaw off the floor before anyone around her noticed her lack of composure. Before her was a half blonde, half brunette woman on a treadmill. She had to been there for at least a little while because she was starting to sweat, or as Topanga on Boy Meets World would say "girls don't sweat, they glisten," so this woman was starting to glisten. _Damn she is foine! _Thirteen started at her calves which just happened to be defined with the woman's run. She ran her eyes up to that cute little ass that would give Thirteen some lovely dreams, and over the workout tank to her sinewy arms. She went up to the woman's hair, but immediately went back when she saw it. There was a tattoo on the back of the woman's neck. It said 'Flourish.' She stared at it for a moment before looking at her hair. The underneath half was a light brown, while the top was blonde. The blonde looked familiar, but she shook it off because really, how many blonde's has she been in company with before…men or women? That answer, she'd rather not say, or even think.

She loved getting to workout behind this enigma of a woman; she intrigued Thirteen. It might've been the tattoo alone, but for some reason, she felt almost drawn to the woman. And she hadn't even seen her face. The tattoo told a story, and she wanted to know what that story was. _Flourish basically means a dramatic action that draws attention. She doesn't seem to be wanting the attention of anyone, so why? And why doesn't she want anyone's attention? She's got mine and about Sixty percent of everyone in this damn facility…_

Thirteen watched her as she took the towel and wiped her face and arms as her workout increased. The action made Thirteen unconsciously sigh. She watched as a man walked over to her and tried to flirt. Thirteen furrowed her brows in disgust until she saw the man step back in surprise and walk away. She saw how her body shook as she giggled at the dumbass that tried to ask her out.

_Well…not tonight then…_ Thirteen thought to herself. She had been debating on going over to her when she was done or not.

"Good view?" She heard a male voice next to her.

"The best." Thirteen breathed out. Then she turned to the voice, realizing it wasn't in her head. It was the same guy that mystery woman shot down. "Can I help you?" Thirteen didn't stop her workout, just like Flourish.

"Well…you could go out with me. That would be a lot of help." He said, thinking he was smooth.

"No." Thirteen turned back to the woman.

"Oh, come on! It'll be a 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' kind of thing…if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You want sex." Thirteen stated plainly, "Hell no." She rolled her eyes, "The only thing you'll be fucking is your hand for the rest of your life unless you figure out how women want to be treated…or you realize you're gay." He stood there staring at her, "I'm sorry was there something else? Or will you leave me alone now?" He walked away from her in much the same fashion he walked away from her.

Thirteen rolled her eyes again for good measure before she looked up again. The hem of her shirt was about to ride up, and that little hemline had her undivided attention. Just as it started, she reached behind her and pulled it back over her shorts. What? No!...well, at least you're classy not trashy. She thought.

Throughout the next half of their workout, Thirteen had started having flashbulb memories of this woman. She started seeing her in the hospital, but never saw her face. Thirteen knew she was losing it and sat up straight to get a bigger breath of air than she had been allowing herself to get. She looked up at the ceiling as she inhaled and exhaled, but shortly thereafter, she was looking at this woman again. _Why would I place her in the hospital of all places? Why not my bed? Why am I obsessing so much? She's just eye candy… _Thirteen looked up as the mystery woman started her cool down. _What's the draw…why such a connection to the back of a head?_

All of these thoughts were repeating faster than it took her foot to reach the top of its circle again. It was as she was putting so much thought into it, that she didn't even realize the woman had stopped. She was about to walk over and ask her name despite what she had seen earlier. But, then she saw this beauty's profile as her head turned. _Son of a bitch!?_ Thirteen blinked her eyes and even rubbed them to make sure she was seeing correctly. She even pinched herself to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream that was telling her what she already knew, and had chosen to ignore. Nothing was deceiving her, this was as real as it gets for Remy Hadley. Dr. _Allison Cameron…why the hell?_ Remy smiled and shook her head. _Made everyone think she had up and left…you've been right under my nose this whole damn time._ She smirked at the woman that had no idea of her presence. _Why am I so happy?_ She asked herself as she decided it was quitting time herself.

She wiped down the machine and headed home after Cameron left. As she got home and got ready for bed, her thought were uncontrollable. She was almost annoying herself…almost. The subject matter made it tolerable. _I can't believe she's been here the whole damn time. And, I cannot believe that House nor chase have no idea… Why did she stay here? If she left, why did she come back? And how come not back to PPTH? Why does this bother me so much?_

_Because…it's Allison Fucking Cameron…_

**AN: Okay…don't forget to tell me what you think. Oh, and if you're looking for a visual of how I'm picturing Cameron, watch the movie Flourish (you can rent it on itunes, or I'm sure it's on youtube somewhere…), or go to the website () and look in the gallery, or downloads and JMo's Bio there…**

**PS: imaginex3- you are so sweet. I've read both of your reviews, and I'll work on a sequel after this fic, okay? I loved reading your reviews; they made me smile…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, this might be rough. IDRK, I didn't revise it in the least. It's hot off the press. This is the last chapter for like a week or so, so I hope I made you happy…**

Thirteen started going to the gym three nights a week for the next few weeks. She didn't say or do anything to let Cameron know her presence. She just tried to figure her out by just observing. She sat there, on her bike seat, taking everything in that she did. She would sometimes leave before Cameron was done, but usually waited for her to leave first.

It was one particular night that she noticed Cameron was acting different than normal…well different than her new normal. She almost seemed paranoid. So, Thirteen tried not to stare too much, but _I can't not look at her_, was her resolution as her eyes would move over her body and start to observe her.

Cameron had been feeling the stares and the checking out of her body for the past few weeks, but tonight was the night she was going to figure out who it was. She gracefully looked from either side and all around her periphery, but she found no one looking her direction.

It was as she was starting to look behind her that she saw the figure on one of the bikes directly behind her.

_Oh SHIT!_ Remy inhaled like she was caught…because she was. _Damn. Girl's still running. _She thought as she stared at the older woman.

_Oh my God!_ Cameron thought as their eyes connected. _How the hell could this have happened? Well, you didn't move states—you didn't even move cities! Just on the other side of the damn place…_ She argued with herself. _Maybe she won't say anything. Oh please, she works with House…not to mention Chase. Of course she'll say somethi—! _Her thoughts were cut short by someone approaching.

"Don't worry Cameron. Your secret's safe with me." Remy said as she put a hand on the treadmill's water bottle holder. "No need to freak out or anything." She gave her a charming smile and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way. I like the tattoo. Maybe sometime you could tell me why you got that particular word…" She grinned even bigger as Cameron stared at her with big eyes. She left before Cameron could give her an answer.

The next time Thirteen came in, Cameron was on where to be found. Dammit! She thought as she debated between leaving and staying. The latter didn't sound near as fun with out watching and nitpicking everything Cameron was doing and what she assumed she did afterwards. Despite having nothing to watch except for the boring TVs that were on silent, she knew that she needed to get on the bike and work for her own good.

It wasn't too far into the silent Gilmore girls that she was watching that she felt someone staring at her. She decided to ignore it and try to remember what the damn mother-daughter duo was going to do to get out of "Friday night dinner" for that episode.

_Why the hell am I doing this? Why did she come back after I figured out it was her?_ Cameron came to the gym later than per usual and got on one of the treadmills behind the bikes instead of her normal one. She was trying to figure out this charming, gorgeous, _dying_, troublemaker of a doctor, and specifically why this gym and _why me?_ She started taking in the back of Thirteen's…well everything. She noticed the she would slow her pedaling every so often and her eyes would wander around the gym as she did so. _She's cute…_ Cameron smiled. Then, when she saw Thirteen's bright eyes, she looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she looked up praying to anything that whatever was going to happen, it wouldn't be awkward. "Hi Thirteen." She said as she came up beside her.

"Cameron." Thirteen replied with a hint of a smirk on her face. "So. I guess two can play at this game…" She looked down at Cameron's slowing pace and up as she put her feet on either side of the belt.

"I guess so." Cameron stepped off the machine and looked up at the slightly taller woman.

"So…why'd you get a tattoo?" Thirteen looked at her questioningly. _Am I flirting with her?...Hell yes._

"Which one?" Cameron smiled almost cheekily. _Am I flirting with her?...Hell yes._

"Which one?" Thirteen breathed out the one heavily and sighed. She cocked her head and gave her a look. "How many do you have?"

"Including my neck?" Thirteen nodded, "Four."

"You have FOUR!" Thirteen could not believe that sweet little innocent Cameron had four tattoos. "Where?" She calmed herself.

It was Cameron's turn to smirk. "Well…" She got insanely close to Thirteen, "I have the phrase 'Speak of what you know here.'" She said as she traced a line over Thirteen's lower back. "I have the number 6, 470, 818, 671 here." She took her index finger and put it on Thirteen's right hip. "And umm." She looked away and smiled a Cheshire grin, "I have the bible verse 'Do not arouse or awaken love until it so desires' here." She put her finger just barely between Thirteen's breasts, and traced a line that went under her left breast and out to just under her arm.

Thirteen breathed loudly, "Re—really?" She turned a coughed to gain her voice back. "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"You don't believe me?" Cameron raised her brows.

"No. You said that last one was a bible verse. You don't believe in God." Thirteen reasoned.

"That doesn't mean I didn't at one time…say when I was sixteen, which is when I got that one." Thirteen's face went blank and she laughed, "You okay?"

"I still don't think I believe you…" She was just provoking her, and it was rather fun.

"Fine." She turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt, revealing the first one. Then she turned back around with her shirt still lifted to reveal the number. "Satisfied?"

"Not nearly as much as I want to be." Thirteen said with double meaning. "Maybe you could come to my place and show me the other one…" She suggested with hope.

"My, aren't we bold?" Cameron folded her arms, "I don't put out on the first date."

"Well, lucky for you this isn't a date." Thirteen got as close as possible to the blonde.

"I guess you're right…" Cameron leaned into her. "So, same place right?" Cameron and Thirteen were never really friends, but they had been over to each other's houses on more than one occasion.

"Yeah."

"Good."

**AN: I know, I know! It doesn't seem like Cameron do this on the show, but when you think about it, she could. She's the one who told Chase she wanted sex, and she made him pork her in that old lady's house and the sleep lab…and the closet. So, now you're thinking Thirteen wouldn't do this…ah! But she would! One word: Spencer. Now, the question is, will it happen? IDK!..heehee yes I do. Please Review now that you've read it…I like to read them, they make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thirteen had just opened the door to her apartment building when Cameron walked up the few steps between the sidewalk and the door. She turned to the blonde and leaned against the, holding it open, as she blatantly checked her out.

Cameron smiled and saucily walked past Thirteen to get inside. "I've dreamt of this before." She whispered a few centimeters from her ear, "Of you."

Thirteen opened her mouth to say something, but her breath, words, thoughts—hell, everything—got caught as Cameron slid her hand from her side to her hip and gave her a little squeeze. "Ohgaoh God!" She watched Cameron walk to the elevators.

Cameron hit the button, confident as ever and turned to Thirteen with a smirk, "You coming?" She asked as she stepped inside.

Thirteen almost broke into a run as she made her way to the elevator. The ride was thick with tension—sexual tension (her favorite kind). Thirteen envisioned herself pushing the older woman against the wall of the box and taking her right there.

She shook her head and looked over when she heard the other woman speak, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said that what you're thinking about right now?—The elevator sex? It wouldn't be the first time." She grinned at Thirteen's jaw dropped reaction.

The elevator dinged announcing the arrival to her floor. Cameron was facing her and not the doors when they opened, she took the one stride it took to get to her, and wrapped her arms around her wrist. She pushed Cameron until she couldn't anymore because of the wall. She was biting and nipping and sucking anywhere she could get her lips.

Cameron's eyes fluttered closed, and she pushed Thirteen's face further into her neck. She grinned and sighed "Keep it up and we won't make it inside."

"Mmm…" She pulled away from her neck, "As tempting as that sounds…I'd rather our first time actually make it to the bed." She took another nip at the red mark she had created on Cameron's neck.

"Is there going to be a next time?" Cameron questioned as she slid against the wall with Thirteen to the door.

Thirteen had her key in the lock and looked over at her as she looked over to her, "Baby, how could there not?" She pushed the door open and took Cameron's hand as she lead her in. "I mean, we're more than attracted to each other, we're drawn to each other…" She shut the door and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist again. "You want me as much as I want you." She kissed her neck as she started removing articles of clothing. "Just look at you. You're putty in my hands." She said as they got to the bedroom.

She had gotten Cameron to the bed when Cameron twisted her around and pushed her onto the bed. She crawled on top and straddled Thirteen's lap in her practically bare body (aside from her boy shorts and sports bra), then she sat up straight and fingered the bottom of Thirteen's shirt. "That's because that's the role you were wanting me to play." She started lifting the shirt so she could kiss Thirteen's stomach. "But, I think you might like me better…"

However, before Cameron could get too cocky, Thirteen flipped them back over, "So are you saying that there will be more than tonight?"

Cameron didn't answer the question. "Fuck me." She commanded as she pulled her closer. Thirteen didn't need any more prompting.

The next morning was interesting to say the least. Cameron had woken up and made Thirteen breakfast. Thirteen was more than delighted to get pancakes with rainbow sprinkles. A comfortable silence came over them as Thirteen ate, Cameron had gotten back on the bed and laid down in all her glory.

As she was on her last pancake, Cameron spoke up, "I've done this before."

"I'm not surprised." She replied with her mouth full, "Especially after last night's performance."

"No this." She motioned between the two of them, then turned away from her, "Sex with on strings." She bit her thumbnail and rolled back to look in her eyes, "It doesn't work."

"Oh come on Cameron! Give me some fuckin' credit." She said sarcastically. "Besides…who said there were no strings?"

"Thirteen." She closed her eyes then squeezed them tight, "I can't have strings…not right now."

Thirteen was silent as she laid down on her stomach. She looked at Cameron's back, and before she knew it, her fingertips were tracing the letters. 'Speak of what you know.' She pondered for a second more, "I can do whatever you want." She stated finally.

"I want sex, no strings…exclusively." She turned back to her.

Thirteen cracked a grin and nodded, "I can do that."

"Good." She moved closer to her and kissed her.

They moved until Thirteen was settled in between Cameron's legs. They broke apart before things got too heated. They did that part last night. They just wanted to bask in the comfort that they had managed to create.

Thirteen's head was on Cameron's chest, and her fingers were tracing over the tattoo..or all that she could see of the tattoo on her chest; she also just ran her finger along the words. "So…why did you get 'em?" She asked as she looked up at Cameron. "I mean, did you just wake up one day and say, 'I think I want a tattoo today?'"

This made her smile…but only slightly. It was barely there; completely unlike any other face she had seen her make. "No…no I—I got them after really hard, or dramatic times in my life." She explained.

"And what, pray tell, coud the queen of niceness possible been through that's so dramatic?" Thirteen put her head in her palm that was propped up by her elbow.

"I don't think you want to hear it." She shook her head and looked away.

"Okay…" Thirteen knit her brows together, either ignoring the harshness in Cameron's voice, or completely intrigued, "And why don't I?"

"Okay…you want to hear." Thirteen nodded, "Well I'm not ready to tell you." She was staring down at her with venom.

Thirteen stared at her then reached up and touched her cheek, "You can tell me anything…" _I'm falling in love with you._

"Remy, we fucked. We didn't ask for each other's fucked life story's." She pushed Thirteen away and went to gather her clothes.

"Where're you going?" Thirteen asked as she crawled to the foot of the bed.

"I have to go…I have to go home." She said as she grabbed her keys.

She went to the door. She even had it open and was taking a step out when she decided that she needed to let Thirteen know that it wasn't her…she just hated talking about the past. She made her way back inside and over to her room where she had just left. She found Thirteen putting on clothes, "This has nothing to do with you…it's my issue that I need to work out."

Thirteen didn't turn around. She did nod though. "Okay. Fine." She opened a drawer.

"Is this going to ruin our agreement?" She asked.

Thirteen turned and started staring at her. "No." She said curtly.

Cameron nodded. _Yeah, you're totally letting the whole 'it's my personal issue' thing slide… _"Okay. I'll see you in a couple days or so." She finished.

"Okay. Same time, same place."

They wouldn't look at each other and about a minute and a half later, Cameron let herself leave—actually leave this time.

**AN: You're so lucky I know where this is going! Thank you all reviewers! You make my day. I'm sorry I've been away for a few days. Usually when I know what's going on in the story, I get the chapter's up daily…I was on spring break. I went to New York. And…get this, and if you don't believe me, well it's just too damn bad….I MET JENNIFER FUCKIN' MORRISON! I was a complete fool in front of her, but I still met her! Anyways. I hope that despite my rambling, you'll review…oh, btw, this is hot off the press as always; no revisions and no read throughs…**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so this is the chapter a few of you have been waiting for. It's the explanation behind the tattoos, and in Less than 13's words it's showing how they're "not just skin deep." Heehee! Love you girl! Hi-larious! Oh, also, as always, it's rough. You know, once you start not editing, you get in the habit of keeping it that way…**

It hadn't even been twelve hours since she left the apartment building that she found herself back debating on pushing Thirteen's button.

The door opened and an older couple was exiting. "Oh, here you are dear." The man hooked his cane on his arm and held the door open.

Cameron smiled and took the door, "Thanks." She said stepping inside. The man nodded and turned to his wife. Cameron couldn't help but smile and think _I want that_. She headed to the elevator, and when the door closed, she noticed the music. It was very…country. She didn't mind it really; she actually liked it a lot. And she loved Josh Turner's voice. She hummed the verse or two, and started half singing, half saying the chorus. "For my two left feet, and our two hearts beating, nobody's gonna see us go crazy. So, Baby why don't we just dance down the hall, Baby straight up the stairs? Bouncin' off the wall; floatin' on air, Baby. Why don't we just dance?" She hadn't even noticed that she had already gotten off the elevator and had knocked on the door.

"What?" Thirteen scrunched her face at Cameron's words.

"Oh shit!" Cameron got out of her own head quickly. "Sorry, it was playing in the elevator…" She pointed behind her like it would explain everything.

"Okay…" Thirteen leaned against the frame and folded her arms.

There was a rather awkward pause.

"What are you doing here, Cameron?"

"I wanted to give you space, but I want to make sure that we're really okay…" She had gestured with her hands before dropping them to her sides, "I don't know." She looked down, "Maybe I'm here to make myself feel better…" She looked up at the ceiling, "Fuck me." She breathed out in an agitated whisper.

"Okay." Thirteen smirked and pulled her in.

"What?" Cameron scrunched her face and straightened her body as Thirteen grasped her forearm.

"You said 'Fuck me.' I said 'Okay.' Or was there something else you needed? Like embarrassing yourself further?" She suggested sarcastically as she started stripping her partner of her clothes.

Cameron coughed, "No…" she cleared her throat again, "No. Nothing else."

"Okay." Thirteen kissed her. She had analyzed it all day long. Since Cameron had come back—and so soon—she had determined that it really didn't matter since all this was, was sex. If things changed, which she hoped they would, then she'd worry about it then.

After that night, there were no issues. Neither pressed topics the other was closed on, neither really did a lot after work anymore…except for each other.

It was one night about three—maybe four—weeks later that Thirteen started to get personal. She didn't trust a lot of people, hell, she didn't trust anyone…she trusted Cameron. "I hated my mom." She said as she traced the letters on Cameron lower back, a habit she had picked up early on the re-_lay me_-ship.

"What?" Cameron turned her head to her with interest and…it looked like security to Thirteen.

"I hated my mom." She looked from the letters to Cameron, "For what she had, what she turned into…what she gave me." She looked away from her when the lone threatening tear spilt from her eye.

Cameron looked at her, studying her. "Why a—?"

"Speak of what you know, right? I know that I hated my mom…" She paused for a moment or two, "And that I trust you." She finished. Cameron sat up and wrapped herself around Thirteen. "I know that this is more than sex, and that it has been since the beginning…" She pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Yes?"

Cameron nodded. They lay back down, and held each other a while longer. Thirteen told her more; she told her everything. All her skeletons. She didn't know why, but everything was just spilling from her lips like word vomit…except it felt right. It felt like it was meant to be said and shared with this beautiful blonde enigma that had captured her attention from the very first time she came to the hospital.

They had the rest of the day and all night…and the next day because they had the entire weekend off for once. Thirteen thought that Cameron had fallen asleep; she was moving to get up and get her a quilt when she started talking herself. "Do you think love is desired between us?" Cameron whispered.

"What?" She whispered just as softly.

"Love. Do you think it's desired between you and me; do you think we should awaken it?" She turned so that she could see Thirteen's face.

"Whatever you want, Cam." She didn't look in her eyes so much as follow her hand as she wiped hair from her face.

"No. It's what we want." She said as she took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "I've been in love…truly in love twice." Thirteen didn't say a thing, she knew Cameron was about to open up…something she never thought she'd see. "He was a senior; I was a freshman. I just wanted to be accepted, and he was the quarterback of the football team." She grinned at the memory. "God! When he asked me out, I had never had so many butterflies in my stomach…it was more than just butterflies, it was dragonflies, caterpillars, rabbits, horses..a freaking meadow of nerves, okay?" She looked to see that Thirteen was following the story. "He went to my church too, which was even better because my parents trusted him." She sighed and her face went blank before she continued her story. "He had asked me to the after party of home coming. One of the guys lived in the outskirts of the city. His parents had a lot of land, and the school had a lot of parties there. When we got there, I got this feeling that I needed to leave, but I was so caught up with the fact that I was on a date with him, I chalked it up to jitters. Later in the evening…after had had a few too many drinks, he called me over to him. He told me he wanted to make love to me. Like a fool, I believed him."

She was staring at the ceiling, and her eyes were flooding with tears, making them insanely bright with the lamp and evening sun light bouncing off of them. "He took me to this weeping willow that over looked the clear water pond. It could have been romantic, but he pushed me against the trunk and kept saying 'Love hurts Al. Remember that it's gonna hurt. I know you want it, and I'm gonna give it to you.' He was right." She blinked, letting the tears loose. "It did hurt. But, not as much as when he pulled me up and dragged me back to the party like nothing had just transpired. Not as much as when he asked one of his friends to drive me home. It didn't even hurt as much as when I realized he wasn't only not going to speak to me again, but he wouldn't even look my direction again. And it sure as hell didn't hurt when I learned that I was pregnant…" she bit her lip as she held back the approaching sob, "and he tried to pay me off a-a-an-and act like it wasn't his kid." She wasn't looking at Thirteen. "You know, I had to live with a reputation of being someone I wasn't for my entire high school career?" She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Anyways," she swallowed the apple-sized lump that had formed in her throat, "That's why love is so difficult for me. It's why I shut down and don't consider the possibility. It's also why I envy the people who are really in love…"

"Is that why you got that tattoo?" Thirteen leaned over to run her finger along the words.

"Yeah. I never told anyone what happened. I just…lived with and sometimes up to the reputation. I wanted to always be reminded that I shouldn't have pushed and pushed for my first love to happen because when it's not ready, it leads to heartache. I've wanted, and have been trying to protect myself ever since. It's why the casual sex works."

"Can I ask a question besides the one I'm asking right now?" Thirteen was holding her, trying to protect her from…the past.

Cameron smiled and kissed her neck, "Yeah." She whispered.

"Where's the baby?" Thirteen asked.

She tensed completely, "It died." She said simply. Thirteen wasn't going to prompt her for more, she just hugged her closer, and when Cameron noticed this, it made her trust her more. It made her want to open up. "I was two and a half months along when I got my period. Since I had never been regular, I thought that I peed on the stick wrong. I went to the doctor anyways, and she told me that it wasn't a period. It was a miscarriage. She didn't have an answer for why it happened. Just that my emotional and mental states affected her too. She told me that something unexplainable happened and she died."

"How did you know it was a girl?" Thirteen asked.

"I just did." She sat up and looked at her. "So, do you want to know the rest?" She grabbed the back of her neck and pointed to her hip.

"Of course I do. But, I'll only listen if you really want to tell me." She sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed while pulling Cameron between her legs.

"The next one I got was the tramp stamp. I was a junior in college. I was in the library studying for my psychology test with my boyfriend, and this guy came up to me. He was actually the same guy that drove me home…" She wrapped her arms around her thighs, and crossed her hands to hold her ankles. She laid her chin on her knees, "He waltzed right up to me and asked—despite my boyfriend being right there—when his turn was because he never got one in high school. I started to talk, but Brandon stood up, pushed him and told him to back the fuck off. Then Wyatt raised his hands in surrender and laughed. 'Listen Ally.' He said, 'I'm not lying about getting my turn. I want it whenever you're done with him…so tomorrow, right? That's good for me.' I rolled my eyes and stood up to face him. I told him that he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, and that he needed to know what really happened before he spoke about shit like that. Then I gathered my books and told Brandon that I was going back to my room."

She smiled. "When we got there, I was crying. He was pacing. He hugged me after the two minutes I took to calm down, and he was kneeling in front of me. His hands were holding my arms as he stared into my eyes. He told me that what I said to that asshole were words to live by. He told me that ever since he'd known me, since our freshman year of college…I was the only person that spoke of what I knew. I remembering smiling at him and hugging him. He asked me to marry him. He pulled out a ring, and told me that he loved me and even though his life was cut short, he still wanted to be tied down to that one person…" She leaned against Thirteen. "I couldn't say no. He was my best friend, my boyfriend. He was the only person that had ever defended me, the only person that had loved me since my freshman year of high school…And…I loved him." She licked her lips and looked away as she changed positions so that she was facing her. "Six months later we had rings on our fingers, and six months after that…I was a widow. That conversation had been echoing in my head since the heart monitor went flat. So, the day of his funeral, instead of going to the wake, I went to a tattoo parlor…I didn't want to deal with anybody anyways, and my in-laws knew it. They just didn't expect me to come home with a tattoo. See, we were living with them to make things easier on Brandon. He could have all the help he needed…and hated. Anyways, when I came home they had asked me where I had been, so I turned and lifted my shirt. After explaining, they weren't so angry…they knew about the other one already, so they weren't all that surprised either." She smiled. "Umm, you should know that I consider them my parents…not my parents. I haven't spoken to them since college, maybe."

"Is that why House hasn't quite figured you out?" Thirteen asked with a slight grin.

"I guess so. That and the fact that I took his name, and he thinks he needs my maiden name to find the people I go home to…" She grinned.

Thirteen matched her grin and pushed forward to tackled her into a lying position. "So…" She kissed her neck, "What's the number for?" She kissed her cheek then lips.

Cameron's eyes lit up. "The number. Hmm…the number is—don't make fun cause it'll actually sound kind of silly—the number is actually a quote."

"A quote? A quote from what?" Thirteen propped herself up on her elbows.

"One Tree Hill." Thirteen started to laugh. "Don't make fun!" She warned, and Thirteen sobered quickly. "It was when I had just started fucking Chase. I actually had a night to myself, so I had plopped down in front of the tube and turned to the WB…it was the WB then." She gave her a serious look, which made Thirteen smile. "I had actually been having a debate with myself when I watched the episode about if I should give in and commit to him, or if it would be better to just have sex on tap. Then I heard the quote 'At this moment there 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some are telling lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes…all you need is one.'" She paused, gouging Thirteen's reaction. She gave none because she had looked as though she was in thought as she started reciting it. "It was then that I realized Chase was the one person in that time that I needed, and so I went out and got the number because it was a huge impact…despite where I got it from. But, unfortunately, despite what we think, people change. Usually when we're in a commitment, we try to change for the better or for our significant other, but in Chase's case…he changed for the worse. The Chase I knew died…there's nothing left but House's chewed up remains."

"I could see that." Thirteen still had her thinking face on. Cameron gave her a look. "What? I could!" She laughed slightly, "…so. Do I get to learn about your neck?" She started kissing said area.

"Mmm, well we've gotten this far without so much as a Kleenex box. And, this one's not sad, so I might as well… Flourish—well the dictionary definition is: a bold or extravagant gesture or action, made especially to attract the attention of others." She stopped talking.

"Is that it? Cam, Baby, you already had my, and pretty much everyone else's attention…"

Cameron rolled her eyes, and swatted her arm playfully, "No that isn't really the reason… I just..I don't know. I felt like my life had run right into a rut. I mean, my life—it's textbook. I'm a doctor, so I automatically work long hours. I'm divorced like what? Over half of America now? I do the same thing everyday. I mean, I wouldn't mind that if I liked the hospital I worked at, or if I liked the people I worked with… I just…needed to defy some logical rule. And tattoos were something I had already done, so I wasn't too scared. Aside from the fact that this one will be visible to anyone and everyone when I don't where collared shirts and my hair's tied back. So…it really was rebellion."

"Interesting." Thirteen said.

"You've been around House to much." She nudged her with her shoulder.

"It is though. I mean, sweet and innocent Allison Cameron actually has a sketchy past, and rebels." She started nipping at her neck again. "I think I just fell for you even harder." _Freudian Slip!!!!_ She tensed, but when Cameron didn't reply except with a laugh, she continued what she was doing.

"Hey." She grabbed Thirteen's face and pulled from her neck, "You never answered my question…well I didn't give you an opportunity—sorry about that. But, do you think we're ready? Do you think love's desired between us? Is that even a possibility?"

Thirteen stared into her eyes. "I think that…we are ready. It is desired, and it is more than a possibility. I think it's a reality."

Cameron's face lit up, which in turn, made Remy's light up. "You do?" Cameron was still holding her face.

Remy nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Oh, Thirteen." She moved to kiss her, but Thirteen pulled away.

"No hospital nicknames, no last names. Allison, Remy. Variations of either…couple nicknames…Okay? Good." She was stating this, but her eyes were giving Camer—Allison a pleading look.

Allison looked like she had an invisible hanger in her mouth she was smiling so big. "That sounds more than 'Okay.'" She kissed her softly.

**AN: You should know me by now…I can't do drama..or at least not for very long. I'm a fluffy person, what can I say? Hope you like it…tell me your happy thoughts…or whatever mood you're in thoughts. You guys are awesome!**

**Oh, and the miscarriage thing? I don't really know if that's true. I mean, we're on childhood development in my psych class, and the professor said that those mental and emotional states can affect the baby, but I don't think they have that much affect…you know what I'm sayin'? Didn't want to give out false info. It was just for the story…**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This isn't revised either…I'll try and revise the next chapter, but no promises…I hope it's fluid and makes sense.**

A month and a half past. Allison would come to Remy's apartment practically everyday. And on the days that she didn't, Remy would somehow manage to come to Allison's right as she was going to bed or hopping in the shower.

It was one of the days that Allison had come over to Remy's and she had to leave early in the morning to get to a hospital that was over thirty minutes away, to a job she didn't like, and to doctors she tried to avoid. Her alarm went off at five, and she was barely able to reach her hand over and put the snooze on.

"Mmmmm" Remy groaned. "What is that?" her eyes were still closed and she was only partly awake.

"It's just my alarm." She started stretching. "Go back to sleep, Rem." Haha, Rem—_REM sleep. God I'm fucking tired…_

"Why are you leaving in the middle of the night?" She was waking up anyways.

"Because I have to. I have to drive across the city to get to my job. We went over this last time the alarm woke you." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"I don't remember…" She finally opened her eyes.

"You were just as tired last time…" She sat back up and moved to get ready.

"Can't you leave at a normal time? Like when I'm awake?" Remy asked rolling over on her stomach to Allison's side of the bed; watching as her girlfriend started to dress.

"If I do that, then I'll be late. If I'm late, then my boss, who is just looking for a reason to fire me because of my "House-like" doctoring, will fire me. If I get fired, then I can't pay my rent. If I can't pay my rent, then I'll become a hobo……and, you don't want to be in a relationship with a hobo do you?" She had gotten ready and straddled her girlfriend by the time she had finished her conditional explanation.

"You wouldn't be a hobo…you'd just live with me." Remy's hands had made their way up her thighs and to her sides. "Then you could go back to PPTH. Then we could be closer to each other, and I wouldn't have to feel like I'm detoxing throughout the day…what?" She saw a look on Allison's face.

"You'd want to live with me?" She asked as she brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"Well…Baby, we already do. It's just a matter of who's place…" She reasoned, watching her thumbs stroke Allison's sides.

"So…if I were to quit, and if my lease were to say…end this week on my apartment, I could live here with you…?" She had taken one of Remy's hands and started kissing her palm and fingers.

"You could move in…" She flipped them over, "As long as you promise not to move out…unless we want a bigger place…" She kissed her.

"Are we moving to fast?" Allison asked, deep in thought. She wiggled her way from underneath Remy and went over to her shoes.

"Who fucking cares?" Remy said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Allison cocked her head and walked over to her, "I know that I want you. I want to be with you as much as I possibly can. We're already different from society's norm…why does it matter?" She had her arms around the blonde's waist.

"It doesn't." She grinned as she kissed her.

Remy pulled away, "So…" a grin spread to her face, "You're moving in?"

"And I'm quitting my job…" she said to herself in wonderment. "I have to go." She said as she looked at the time.

Remy shook her head as her girlfriend left. _Girl's gonna quit, and still, she wants to be there early… _She laughed slightly. Then an idea popped into her head and she called the hospital to take a sick day.

That evening Remy was lounging exhaustedly in her and Allison's newly refurnished apartment. It was a mixture of their favorite pieces of furniture and personal belongings. Everything else, for now, was put into a storage unit in her building's basement.

She had gotten up and around shortly after Cameron left. She had called in a favor to her friends, that coincidently owned a moving company, and had gotten all of Allison's stuff out of her place; save for a single box in her living room that really just contained a "present"—technically two—of sorts.

Allison had called Remy that afternoon and told her that she was going to stop by her place and pick up a few things. Her girlfriend was trying to sound casual, but Allison could tell that something was up. It was on her back burner all day. She was wondering what Remy could possibly be excited about, but she pushed it out of her mind.

As she gave her two weeks notice, her boss told her—in a more colorful way than she'd like to repeat—that it wasn't necessary. He told her that she should just take vacation days, and to leave when the day was through because he was sick and tired of her anyways. She told him to take the stick out of his ass and fuck himself, that way he might actually have a chance of not coming off as the self righteous bastard he was…whoopsie…

She smirked to herself as she unlocked her apartment door, but as she walked in, her heart almost stopped. _OH MY GOD I've been robbed!_ She thought as she tore down her hallway looking in each room finding nothing. She had her hand clutching her chest. "My aorta! It hurts." She sank down one of the pillars that divided her kitchen and living room. She heard a noise from the living room and turned around to see a box with a lamp on inside it. There wasn't a lid on it either. She was too freaked out to find nothing in her apartment to notice that there was something in her apartment…she knew that was a contradictory statement too…but it's how she felt.

She turned fully and crawled the short way to the box. Finding a note along the way, she opened it and recognized the handwriting immediately.

_**Truly,**_

_**I hope you didn't tear through the apartment and freak out, thinking you got robbed. I also hope that you didn't clutch your chest and talk about your 'aorta' hurting…I love it when you do that and wouldn't want to have missed it. I decided to take the day off and call in a favor from an acquaintance from back in the day. We moved all of your stuff over to my place. All you have to do is…the turning in of your key and shit…**_

_**Oh, by the way, don't forget to take the box…they're our new roomies. Hope you like them. I figured we can name them Chuck and Dick, just like somebody's favorite show..it is, after all, where I got the idea…well the fact that you said you've wanted them forever gave me a good hunch that you might like them.**_

_**~~Scrumptious**_

Cameron laughed throughout the note, and got really, really excited when she read the Chuck and Dick part. She knew exactly what was in the box. With a grin plastered on her face and looked in the box and smiled wider as she picked it up and left. She went downstairs to turn her key in…and shit.

Remy was on the couch doing a whole lot of nothing when she heard rustling outside her door. She decided to help the poor girl out and open the door for her. "Hey Baby." She greeted as Allison practically bounced in with giddiness.

"Hey Scrumptious." She kissed her cheek as she walked in. If she hadn't remembered that she was carrying something fragile, she would have dropped what was in her hands. She looked around and saw all of their things perfectly matched and perfectly balanced. "Oh, Baby." She breathed out a sigh.

Remy walked over to her, "You like it?" She nuzzled her neck and pecked before taking their new roommates and walking over to their designated area. She looked over at Allison, "This is where they're going to live when we're both gone and sleeping…and really when we're not playing with them, which I figure won't be that much, but you never know…" She shrugged as she put the box down and took the lamp and set that up.

"You bought a baby pin?" Cameron laughed a little teary eyed as she came over.

"You're crying?" Remy asked in the same tone. The she got serious, "I thought we wanted this…I mean, it's not like this morning was the first time we had talked about it…it's been coming on for weeks…" She touched her face.

"I know. I know…I'm sorry." She sniffled in a deep breath, she didn't let any tears actually fall, but they had made themselves known. "It's just." She sighed and slouched on the floor. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before." She picked up one of the new pets "No one's ever bought me a chick and duck because I had said that I had wanted them for a while. And no one would even think of secretly moving me out of my apartment and into theirs the same day we made a decision to live together…" She held the chick close and stroked its head.

"Well…Baby, I love you…I…I—I don't have all the time in the world anymore to figure out that what I want is to make you happy…make me happy." She had the duck in her hands, and she was sitting like a child would sit with Lego's or Lincoln Logs.

"Don't say that…" She looked up at her.

"I don't." Remy replied simply.

Cameron looked back down, then around their floor, "I know…" Her chin was quivering, "I love you." She said as she looked back to Remy.

The way her face was like a sad lost puppy, but at the same time was full of this innate, caring love made her break into a grin. "I love you too." She looked over the top of the play pin before standing up. "Let's go to bed…I'm exhausted. And I have to deal with House tomorrow." She placed the birds into the pin and took her live-in lover's hands and lead her to the kitchen sink to wash their hands before going to bed.

As they were laying in bed tracing patterns on each other wherever their hands were, Cameron spoke up. "So…which one's Chuck?" Remy guffawed, "What I'm serious! Which is which? Chuck for Chick, or Chuck for Duck?" She sat up and looked down at her to find her still laughing. "This is not a laughing matter. These are our pets!"

Remy calmed herself, "Chuck for Chick and Dick for Duck…I wouldn't want to call the Chick Dick…it doesn't sound right."

"So the duck's a Dick?" Cameron asked, wanting to know the difference.

"Yeah…I don't like the rhyming so much as I do the alliteration…" She gave her a cheeky grin. "Besides, Dick was the Duck on Friends…it makes sense."

She shook her head and lay back down. "I love you." She kissed her.

"Mmm, you too." They settled back down and fell asleep.

Throughout the next couple weeks, Remy would go into work everyday and Cameron would stay at the house…she was the mother hen, or in Dick's case the Momma Duck. She also was waiting for Cuddy's reply to her phone call, e-mail, and letter she had given Remy to sneak onto her desk.

It was the end of the third week that Cuddy finally called. She had asked Cameron what happened, or what was wrong. When she found out that nothing was wrong, she asked what she could do for her.

"I was really just wondering if I could have my ER back?" She asked hopefully. "I'm not suited for the other hospitals around here, and I'm not about to leave the state because of my divorce. I still have a lif—"

"Of course you can have the ER, Cameron." Cuddy said…almost too quickly. "I'll even give you a raise."

"Wow, really? Why?" She looked down at the chick and duck confused.

"You're questioning getting more money?" Cuddy asked in almost a warning tone.

"Uhh…no I'm not. Thank you so much Dr. Cuddy." She pulled the phone from between her shoulder and ear and switched sides.

"You're welcome Dr. Cameron. I trust you can start next week?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. I can thank you." She hung up at Remy walked inside.

"What?" Remy started walking slowly with he hands up in caution.

"Cuddy said yes."

"We're puzzled why?" She stayed in her position.

"She gave me a raise…"

"Again, we're puzzled why?"

"Why would I get a raise after up and leaving without so much as a notice?"

"Because the ER is a wreck…" Remy said like it was common knowledge.

"So…" Cameron's face turned unpleasant, "I'm lying in the bed I made." She concluded.

"But, the good news is, we can see each other. Yay!" She waved her arms in excitement.

"Yeah, maybe in three months when I finally get the paper done and satisfactory…" She looked down at the chick and duck as they waddled around their feet. "What are we gonna do about the babies?"

Thirteen smirked at Allison's term for them, "The _babies_…will be fine. Their food and water is in their pin, we'll take them out as soon as one of us gets home…it'll be fine. They'll be fine." She corrected herself.

"I suppose…" She said unsure.

"Oh no… I 'Mom'd you too soon. You're going to miss the birds while we're at work!" She started laughing.

"Keep making fun, it'll get you exactly what you don't want." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, Mother Hen's going to miss her little birdies." Remy stuck out her lower lip. "That is so precious. Just wait until House finds out about that. He'll have a field day."

"Babe…when House finds out that you've not only been in communication with me, but you happen to be living with me…that'll be a field day. Me missing the chick and the duck will be my typical behavior." She shrugged.

"Yeah, until he finds out that you've completely changed. I'll be he doesn't even know about one of your tattoos, let alone the four of them. He still doesn't know anything about you…aside from your husband."

"Or you…aside from your mother and your sexuality."

"Maybe that's why he likes us."

"Mhmm, Monday will be interesting."

"Or whenever he finds out you're back again…" Thirteen raised a brow and looked down at her girlfriend.

"Yes…when he finds out I'm back again…that will be more fun." She nodded in understanding.

**AN: I feel like this one's probably not as entertaining as some, but I'm living vicariously through Cameron here, and I really do want a chick and duck named Dick and Chuck. And really, all that was planned to happen was some time passing. I decided to throw in a little bit of a story instead of 'a month and a half past; they moved in. three more weeks past; Cameron went back to PPTH.' I mean, that would have been a lot more boring right? Anyways, as always, tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thirteen!" House hit his cane on the table to get her attention from her phone.

Thirteen jumped as she looked up from her text. "What House? Son of a bitch!" her face was scrunched in a 'why would you do that to me?' kind of look and she held her heart.

"Leave my mother out of this." He said putting his cane down. "Are you going to share with the class?" He pointed to her phone. She stared at him blankly. "Okay fine, keep your life private, but PAY ATTENTION! You've been…really extra secretive the last two weeks. Wonder what that's about…" He was rather curious.

She scoffed and smiled, almost laughing, "Okay House." She got another text in response to the one she had sent right before House scared her. She stood up and walked to the door, "I'm going to lunch."

"My, my…insulting my mother, keeping your life private, AND defying me and my instructions." He tsked her, "What am I going to do with you my little bisexual?"

"I'm sure you'll try to start snooping through my things because my private life is what's really getting to you. Then… you know, when that doesn't work, you'll be your normal self and you won't stop until you have answers…really, House, you're getting predictable…And, as we all know: That's boring. Have fun playing hangman men." She smirked and walked out. When she got inside the elevator, she pulled out her phone again. "Hey, Baby. I'm in the elevator right now; be there in a sec."

The elevator seemed to take forever; her heart was pounding because of what she did. She taunted him. She knew she shouldn't have, but it was too much fun—and too easy to pass up. She exited and went in a beeline to the ER.

She and Cameron had decided to go to the park for a quiet, relaxing lunch. It had been two weeks, and while the secret keeping was fun, getting lunch together—even just talking to each other was getting harder and harder to keep private.

She leaned against the entryway between the ER and the foyer and crossed her arms. It didn't take her long to find that body in those pink scrubs. And, it didn't take long before that body in those pink scrubs was turned and smiling at her.

Cameron walked over to her, lunch sacks in hand, "Hey you." She took her hand as they left.

"Hey Baby." She squeezed her hand before she pretty much dragged her out of the hospital.

House was on the second floor "observing" everything below. And, by "observing," he was looking specifically for his favorite little bisexual duckling. Trying to find out what she was hiding. He then saw her pulling some hot piece of ass from the ER. "Interesting." He said aloud. _Now, why would she hide a hot ER nurse from us? It's not like we'd do anything…except gawk._ His mind was whirring with this new piece of information, and all the possibilities of him actually witnessing something hot. _She kind of looked like…_ His eyes lit up, _Cameron._ It was safe to say that House was officially intrigued.

It didn't take them long to reach the park and sit at a picnic table. "Why the rush?" Cameron asked sitting on the tabletop itself.

"Can I not just want to be with you, my roommate, my girlfriend, during lunch?" She smiled at her as she sat on the bench and looked up at her.

"No, you can…" She eyed her suspiciously, taking a bite of her sammy, and came up with a plausible conclusion, "House is getting curious." She grinned and full out laughed at her girlfriend's reaction. She moved from the tabletop to facing Thirteen on the bench, with her left leg on Thirteen's lap and her right behind her. "Don't worry. We still have about a week until he figures it out. Just dodge his questions, or…if you want to just answer them, then do that. I don't care." She kissed her cheek.

"You make a mean chicken salad sandwich." Thirteen changed the subject, taking a huge bite.

Cameron smiled, fingering her girlfriend's suspenders, and decided not to continue with the House conversation. "I love you." She kissed her cheek.

"You should eat your lunch before you're all alone because I got called back to play hangman yet again."

Cameron smirked at her as she turned to face the table, then she opened her lunch sack and started in. They ate in silence, and as Cameron started in on her yogurt, Thirteen had finished her meal. She was straddling the bench now, her head in her hand, staring at Cameron. Cameron was intentionally ignoring her, but Thirteen didn't mind. She was watching the way the sun caught her eyes and made them shine. She smiled and leaned into her girlfriend's neck and started placing feather light kisses there.

Cameron coughed slightly as she set her yogurt down, luckily, having just eaten the last bite. She grinned and reached her hand up to touch the brunette's cheek and awkwardly (because of the way her hand was positioned) stroke her hair. When Thirteen pulled away, they stared at each other and scooted closer little by little.

"I love you too." She finally reciprocated the earlier words of affection.

This made Cameron grin even more, "I know." She pulled Thirteen in and kissed her heatedly, yet tastefully seeing as they were in public.

As she made her way back to diagnostics, she looked in to find House, still making everyone play hangman. She walked in and folded her arms, her brows furrowed as she stared at the bored. So far there was an L and I on the board and W, D and C had given them the rope, head, and body. Everyone was thinking about it because it was a rather small word, and they didn't want to run out of chances. "Lesbian." She said out loud.

House, along with the rest of them turned to her. "Oh, you would get that wouldn't you?" He asked in an obnoxious tone. "Speaking of lesbians…who's your new les-be-friend I saw you leave with? She's hhhhhhawt. At least her ass is nice…I'd almost want to put her in the fourth floor lobby; she'd be a nice piece of art."

Thirteen turned red from anger and she was a little embarrassed. "She's none of your business." She mumbled as she sat down.

"Oh, come on Lesbian! Be our friend and give us the dets!" He sat down like a valley girl teen would that was all ready to gossip.

"Shut up House." She felt the migraine start to come on.

Throughout the next couple days, the lesbian comments didn't cease. She wanted to protect Cameron though, so she just let House be House as long as he didn't go downstairs. She actually made some story up about how this hot ER nurse was taking a trip and wouldn't be back for a while. That lasted all of two hours before House came into the main office saying that no nurse was taking any sort of vacation.

House was becoming more and more intrigued with how protective Thirteen was being over this girl. It made him start to wonder if in fact it was Cameron that was in the ER. He had taken opportune moments and mentioned her to Thirteen watching for a change in demeanor before remembering that it was Thirteen: the ever cool and collected one… except when it came to the protection of Cameron Jr. He even managed to say that ER girl looked like Cameron at one point the day prior, but all he got in return was an eye roll and paperwork dropped on his desk.

They were gathering for their Thursday morning meeting that was going to consist of coffee and the CSI: Senses game. Thirteen was getting hot water from the pot for some hot chocolate when House came up next to her and shoved his red mug in her face. She didn't want to deal with him right off the bat, so she poured him some as well.

"Aww, thanks Thirteen. You know, Cameron used to do this every morning for me…why don't you?"

"Because I'm not Cameron." She turned away from him without so much as a look.

"No, but you are dating Cameron Jr. and if I were to guess I'd bet she's almost exactly like her: Sweet, innocent, kind, and, ugh, sickly sympathetic…"

"Yes, that's exactly how my girlfriend acts." Thirteen smiled and nodded. She was being sarcastic, but decided to go for the truth anyways. "You know…when we moved in together, I got her a chick and a duck, and she's just so into being 'Mom' that she hates leaving them in the mornings…calls them her babies and everything."

"Seriously?" He took a sip of his coffee.

She stared at him before rolling her eyes and laughing at his reaction. "No." She walked over to the table and picked up the Catherine player piece and putting it on the beginning block.

House smiled…as much as House ever smiles, and limped over to the table himself. The game took a lot longer than expected and Thirteen had left her phone in her purse, not even thinking that Cameron would call her for lunch or anything.

As they were putting the pieces back, House looked at the door. "Hey Cameron." He said in a surprised, but not really, House way.

Thirteen's eyes bugged; she flushed red and turned to find…no one standing at the door. As she turned back around Taub, Foreman and Chase all said things along the lines of 'Nice try, House.' and 'She's not even in the state, let alone the city.' When she finally braved looking at him, she knew he finally had his answered to his unasked question.

"I'm going to the clinic." With that she turned and left. All of them just kind of looked around at each other then watched as House chuckled—chuckled? into his office.

She worked the clinic for the rest of the day. When she got home, she found the chick and duck waddling around the living room and Cameron almost asleep on the couch. She put her briefcase on their hall tree and kicked her shoes off before walking to the back of the couch. She peered over to see which way Cameron was laying, then scooted in behind her. She held her close and took in her uniquely Cameron scent, which made her hold her even tighter.

"Mmm, hard day at work, or are you horny?" She asked as she cuddled closer to her lover.

Thirteen didn't even take the time to be surprised that the blonde had just asked her flat out if she was horny. She sighed and stared over at the duck waddling after the chicken.

"House knows." She said simply. There was a long pause…like legit-ly over a minute pause.

"Do you have a problem with that? With the fact that I'm not some dirty little secret anymore? That we're going to have consequences out the asshole to face? Like ass-plosion kind of consequences?" She asked, not wanting to turn and look, afraid of the answer, even though she was confident it would be the one she wanted.

"Of course I don't have a problem with it…any of it. Ass-plosion really?" She tickled a laugh out of her girlfriend and they shifted until Remy was on top of Allison. "Ally, Baby, I was just letting you know that I failed epically and House will be downstairs bothering the hell out of you tomorrow…I sawry." She kissed her neck.

"Mmm, I don't care. I love bantering with him. Especially now that I don't have to answer to him ever again…tomorrow will be fun." She grabbed the brunette's face and kissed her again.

"You want me to come down there tomorrow? Take some heat off of you?" She pecked her periodically between her questions.

"Only if you want to deal with him…you do it everyday though." She answered as Remy was still pecking her lips.

"Mmm, this is true." She kissed her with actual depth after this statement. "Maybe I'll let you have him all to yourself…" They kissed again, and soon it just became a full-blown make-out session.

Remy had kissed down Allison's throat, giving her an opportunity to speak, "So, it was both."

This stopped Remy, making her pull away from her girlfriend and look at her, "What?" She breathed out.

"It was both…" She smiled that Cameron smile, "The cuddling. It was a bad day at work and you're horny."

This made Remy grin, "My horniness a problem?" She zoomed in on her target to start feasting on her neck again.

She hit a particularly sensitive spot before Cameron could answer, causing the half blonde to moan, "Mmmngh, never!" Their lips met again, heatedly.

The next morning, it felt like the alarm was intentionally blaring inside their ears. Remy was quick to slam her hand on the clock, and didn't bother worrying when it fell off the nightstand. She felt her girlfriend move to get up, "Nooooooo!" She whined, trying to pull her back to bed.

"I have to get up. I can't take a day off when I haven't even been there three weeks." Allison said as she let herself be pulled back to bed.

"But…" She sighed, "the sooner you get ready, the sooner House will be harassing you in the ER."

"No, the sooner I get ready, the sooner I can have coffee, so that when House decides to make his presence known in the hospital, I'll be awake and alert to fire back…"

"No nuh uh!" She retorted weakly.

"Oh, and how old are we today, Baby?" She made fun of her as she got up and around to the bathroom.

"This many!" She flipped her the bird.

Allison's jaw dropped, "REMY!" she yelled as she ran and tackled her. "What the hell was that for?!" Despite what Remy just did, she had a bit of a smile on her face.

"It was easier to get you to come back to bed that way then getting out myself…" She started kissing her neck and down her chest.

"Baby, I don't have time for thiooohmmmgh." She tried to get her words out, but Remy was making it really difficult. She shook herself out of the spell that her girlfriend always managed to put her under, and they struggled for dominance. Cameron became the victor and pinned Remy to the bed. "What is with you? You're never this bad in the morning…you at least wait until I get to the shower…" She asked, carefully getting off the bed again, making sure she wasn't going to move.

"I'm HORNY!" She replied as Allison walked to the bathroom.

She walked back in the room, toothbrush in hand, "I've gathered." She gave her a look before walking back into the bathroom to finish getting ready this morning.

Remy waited and waited for the sounds of the shower, but they never came. Allison walked back inside the bedroom, clothed and all. "No shower?" She sat up quickly and crawled to the end of the bed.

"Not when you'll jump me and I'm running late…" She smiled a crooked smile as she leaned against the doorway between Remy and the rest of the apartment.

"Fuck me raw." She groaned falling back onto the bed.

"This evening." Allison replied with a wink, leaving the bedroom. "Maybe even at lunch…" She said, opening the front door, "Bye Honey."

_Did she say Horny or Honey…knowing her, she'd say either… _Remy thought about it a bit longer before getting up and getting ready herself.

Cameron was working hard, like always. She grabbed a file and walked over to the assigned bed that had the curtain torn, "Okay, so it says that you've been experiencing hallucinations. What have you be halluc..inating." Her words almost dropped as she looked up to see House.

"Well, I've actually been hallucinating an ex-duckling of mine that I know for a fact is a mind-blowing kisser." He relived a memory quickly with a smile that wouldn't dissipate.

"Xss Xss." Cameron put her hand out to hush him. She quickly retracted it, when his smile grew, and changed the subject, "Two and a half…better than last time, but still, for someone that never misses something small, you missed something big."

"Oh my God! It's two years ago." He looked at her blankly, "Can we stop quoting ourselves with slight variations from the past now?" Cameron folded her arms, "How long?"

"How long what?" She shifted her weight.

"How long has little miss perfect liked women?" He got excited again.

"How long have you been thinking about our drunken kiss?" She countered.

"Five years, you?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Remy's the only girl I've ever liked…" She said truthfully.

"Interesting." He said, squinting at her.

"What?"

"You don't put up a fight. 'Remy,'" He stressed Thirteen's first name, "however, doesn't want anyone to know anything about mystery girlfriend." He pointed to her.

"To protect me."

"From the ex-husband? He was abusive wasn't he?" He was mocking her.

"From you." She shook her head, "And him."

"Oh, so…you just didn't want to deal with us, the two men you've loved since your husband."

"House!" She turned to close the curtain as she scolded him. "Are you here to mock me or question me? You get one or the other, not both."

"When did you get the tattoo?" he was staring at her.

Her shirt had ridden up when she closed the cloth barrier because it had gotten stuck so she had to reach higher, "Which one?" She asked, pulling her scrub top back down.

"Which one?!" House raised his brows. Cameron nodded, not letting him know where they all were. "The one on your neck."

"After I left the second time." She crossed her arms again.

"Where's your other one?"

"What makes you think there's only one other?" She quirked a brow.

He inhaled excitedly, "Where are your other ones?" he emphasized the last word.

She smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She moved to open the curtains again, "Listen, House, it was real fun catching up. I'd rather not be inconvenienced by you again, but I'm rational, so I'll see you later this week?" She turned to him expectantly to find him rolling his eyes, "Bye House." She started walking away.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." He limped after her, "I love your new hair. It's very doctor by day and Thirteen's call girl by night." He waggled his brows as he limped for the elevators. She rolled her eyes and continued working.

Once House got upstairs, he composed himself completely before walking inside the main office. "YOU!" He pointed his cane at Thirteen, who was writing in a file they had received that morning.

"Me?" She shut it and sat up straighter, knowing what was eventually coming.

"You have been hiding a very, very important piece of information about Cameron Jr." He said as he sat across from her, almost grinning.

"Yes I have." She leaned forward, waiting for House to just go ahead and say 'It's Cameron!' but that didn't happen.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked curiously, having already garnered everyone's attention, including Wilson, who had been waiting on him.

"Because it's none of your business. And it's definitely none of their business." She sort of echoed words her current lover had once said to the ex-husband.

"Are you serious!?" He stood up quicker than anyone thought her could. "It's none of Chase's business that his ex-wife is back and working at this hospital? It's none of my business that my ex-employee is downstairs, right now, working the ER as if it were a year ago?"

"Nope." She said simply, ignoring all the stares and concentrating on the file she decided to open.

"Allison's downstairs?" Chase asked completely gob smacked.

"Uh huh." House said.

"You didn't even have the decency to tell me that she back? Forget the fact that your fucking a straight woman, but you couldn't even tell me that she's back?" Chase prodded Thirteen.

"Nope." She looked up at him, "I didn't tell you that she's back because she wanted to have a little fun first…I was _making love _to her before she came back anyways." She made sure he caught her change of verb.

Before things got too awkward too quickly, Foreman interrupted, "Cameron's really back? How long has she been here?"

"About three weeks." Thirteen answered. She then stood up. "I'm going for lunch." She turned back to everyone in the room, "Yes it's with Cameron and if you follow me I swear to God…" she trailed off before walking out the door.

The next hour or so for the men, was calming Chase down and actually realizing that Cameron was back…after everything that happened. Thirteen and Cameron, however, had a lovely long lunch together talking about their House experiences for the day, and debating on what he was going to do in the future, i.e. get a picture of them kissing and e-mail it to everyone, burst in on inopportune moments, show up on their doorstep as they're about to go to bed…the usual.

**AN: Okay…so IDK how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to get you a nice long good chunk since I haven't updated in over a week, but I've been really distracted lately so IDK if this is really what it could have been…**

**Oh, did anybody watch JMoney on Jimmy Fallon last Monday (23)? She totally mentioned me! I won't say where or what part or anything, but she totally mentioned me! I was so happy!**

**Back to the story, I feel like it's a little flat, so I apologize if you agree, but it's a chapter and it's up… Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, this one's gonna start with Thirteen leaving for lunch. That hour that I was vague on is going to become specific, and we'll go from there. IDK if anyone is still reading this, but if you are, tell me what you think! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just had a lot to do. I have had finals on top of like seven tests and long ass papers to write. So, unfortunately, I've been having to focus on school more than what I've wanted to do…**

Thirteen went down four flights of stairs, through the clinic, past Cuddy's office and into the ER. She was hoping to find a certain doctor, with brown and blonde hair that had a few tattoos and could make her knees buckle even when anger took her over. But, Thirteen wasn't so lucky. She surveyed the beds and staff for a good five minutes before she sighed and leaned against the nurse's station.

She turned to find a nurse staring at her with her eyebrows raised. "Is something wrong, Dr…." Thirteen could tell she didn't know her real name, "Thirteen?"

Thirteen turned to the nurse fully as she stayed leaning against the counter, "Yeah, Sandy, can you tell me where Dr. Cameron is?"

Her eyes bugged. Sandy was told to tell anyone from House's team that Dr. Cameron didn't work here, so that's precisely what she did. "Dr. Cameron hasn't worked here since last year, Thirteen…"

"Sandy, I know she's here. Just…trust me on that…now where is she?" Thirteen gave her a pleading look that would make any person give in and tell all they knew.

"She went to get supplies and then I think she was going to get coffee." She picked up a file nervously.

"Okay." Thirteen turned away, then back to her, "Thank you Sandy."

"Sure." She said with surprise.

The men watched Thirteen as she walked out of the room, "I cannot fucking believe this!" Chase stood up and whipped his lab coat behind him in a brandished movement.

"Really? You can't?" House asked sarcastically. "Every time she's tried to quit this hospital, she comes running back…the first time she didn't even need a salary increase; she just wanted an intimate, sexually charged dose of a damaged doctor…I was referring to myself, in case you didn't pick that up." He looked at Taub then to Chase again.

"I just…why is she back? Why didn't she tell me?" Chase was more or less talking to himself.

Foreman walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Let's get a drink tonight, Man…sort everything out."

Chase half nodded because he was only half listening, then he started in again, "And why the bloody hell did it have to be Thirteen?"

"Uh oh. Pretty-boy Australian is scared that Hot Bisexual is prettier than he is…" House stuck out his bottom lip, mocking him.

"Shut up House." Chase almost growled.

House was up and backing to his office by then. He had put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay…think about it this way: Your wife left you for a gorgeous, hot, sexy, bisexual WOMAN! And all they probably do is talk all the time, like women want…that is before they go to the bedroom and have hot, steamy, toe-curling, temperature-rising, heart-racing, explosive lesbian sex!" He looked in the air while thinking about it, before he limped a little harder (pun intended) into his office.

Thirteen started for the supply closet. When she got there, Cameron was walking out, "Hey, Baby!" Her face lit up, which made Thirteen smile.

"Hey." She got insanely close to her so she could wrap her arms around her, "Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she picked her up and brought her back into the closet.

"I was going to drop these off to the ER and go get some coffee." She answered in a completely normal tone as Thirteen started kissing her neck.

This _no reaction_ reaction was pissing Thirteen off a little, and frustrating her a lot. She pulled herself from Cameron and went to the door. She looked back over at her lover to find a questioning look with a bit of hesitation and a lot of need for her. She smirked at her before locking the door and leaning against it, crossing her arms. "Do you have some time?" She started descending on her prey.

"Yeah—yes." She sounded like a twelve year old that just started puberty. "I mean, I have time if I don't go get that coffee I need." She had dropped the contents in her hands long before she spoke, and she started walking backwards until she hit shelf.

"Oh you won't need coffee when I'm done…at least not right away. You'll feel a high for a little while before your body realizes how much you exerted…" Thirteen put her hands on either side of the shelving and pressed her body flush against her girlfriend's.

"Oh, you're that confident, are you?" Cameron wrapped her right leg around Thirteen's left, and had her left arm around Thirteen's neck while she held her cheek with her right. "What? Are you goin' to make me scream your name right here in the supply closet?" She would get so close, but she wouldn't let Thirteen kiss her.

Their breaths had become deeper and tension-filled, but Thirteen was still relieving stress…and having a bit of fun. "The thought did cross my mind, I won't lie. But..what seemed like more fun was the opposite." Cameron gave her a confused look as she dropped her leg. "Baby, you're vocal and I love it. And you know that you are and I do…but today, right now in this closet…the only way you're going to feel that amazing natural high that I know you love; is to not make a single moan…well over zealous moan—a scream of any kind."

Cameron leaned in so close to her lover that she had her lips brushing against Thirteen's "That… Was almost sexy." She started a small throaty chuckle that made Thirteen a little frustrated.

So, to get back at the lovely doctor before her, she pulled slightly from her and pulled the string of her scrub pants and pushed them down enough for them to fall on their own in one swift motion.

"Well, my, my…look at me all de-pantsed and in the supply closet." She looked up at her lover in an almost giddy way. "Whatever will we do?"

Thirteen stared at her for a second, smiling, before she leaned into her girlfriend again and "de-pantsed" her again. She picked her leg up again and pressed into her as hard as she could, just like she knew her lover liked. She heard a squeal after she did this, which made her grin. "I told you…not even a moan."

"You also told me that you liked it when I was vocal…" Cameron let her head fall forward when Thirteen drove into her and hit a particularly, intensely amazing spot causing her to groan with satisfaction before latching onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

A bit later, the supply closet was unlocked, supplies had been successfully dropped off to the ER and Thirteen and Cameron were sitting in a booth, drinking coffee having just finished their lunch. "Mmm, I love coffee." She had toed her shoe off and started running her foot up Thirteen's leg.

Thirteen leaned forward, keeping her legs in the same place, "How much do you love coffee?"

Cameron had started to take another drink, "Mm, so much so that I think I'm gonna marry it…" she looked down at the table, like she was guilty about something. "I uh…I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that. I just, it's just…coffee and I have known each other for so long…so very long. We've had this beautiful relationship, it and me…and. Well, I never really expected things to get as serious as they've gotten. I mean, it's been seeing a lot of people, and well…I mean I've had you. But…one day…things changed, and…we've decided to go in full throttle…so, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to end things between me and you, seeing as the wedding's in a month."

"Wow!" Thirteen said, shocked.

"What?"

"Two weddings in the span of a year? That's impressive." She shook her head, amazed at the woman before her.

"Shut the hell up."

"Hey now, you started it." She grinned as she took her hand before she could remove it. She ran a finger on the top of it, then turned it over. She ran the same finger over the inside of her lover's wrist a couple times before she kissed it. "Sorry. That was a little cheeky. But…I just get so jealous when you talk about this upcoming marriage. Allison Cameron, I love you and I cannot live without you!" She said, finally playing along like Cameron was wanting.

"Well then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"I'll marry the damn coffee, but keep you to fulfill every aspect that coffee can't."

"Like porking, and kissing, and feeding you and the kids, and sentimental—"

"and sensual stuff, yeah." She finished Thirteen's sentence. They fell back into a comfortable silence for a moment before Cameron spoke again. "Hey."

"What?" Thirteen was already looking at her when she looked up.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For…playing along with my stupid games…and…for being you and making me happy."

Thirteen got up and walked to Cameron's side of the table while she spoke. "Well, you're welcome."

"Hey." She broke that silence again.

"Yeah?" Thirteen, again, was already looking at her.

"I love you." She said softly.

"More than anything, Baby." She kissed her cheek.

Cameron looked off into space for a second before laughing softly. Thirteen gave her an expectant stare, so she let her in on her thoughts, "What do you think House would do if he were here right now?"

"He'd probably pull out some gaudy, obnoxious camera and try to take our picture when we least expect it." Thirteen bugged her eyes to emphasize the last part of her sentence.

"Yeah probably." She looked back into space, picturing it, before turning back to her. "So…how was he this morning?"

"He..was himself. Pretty much everything I expected…maybe a bit more elaborate and time taking, but all in all, a very House-like exposure."

"That bad, huh?" She turned to face her, easily sliding her leg comfortably to her girlfriend's lap. "So…when should I be expecting a visit from Chase?"

"Auss-hole? Well, that depends on when he'll be able to pick his jaw from the floor…hopefully never." Thirteen's eyes narrowed. Cameron could tell, if not by her demeanor then by her colorful comment, that it was because she had issues being around Chase…let alone having to talk about him since they had been together.

"Hey." Cameron touched her cheek. "Don't get jealous, angry, protective, or defensive around him. I'm with you, and that's exactly where I want to be…Just…don't pay any attention to him. Okay?"

Thirteen sighed and nodded, "Okay." She lulled her head back and sank into the seat more. "So…" she decided to change the subject. "What did he do to you this morning?"

Cameron looked to the side, thinking about it, "Well…he filled out patient forms, and waited for me to come to him. The patience was the only thing I was really surprised about." Thirteen nodded her agreement, "But, then he was just…House. We…talked, and rephrased former comments. And, OH!!!" She made Thirteen jump because of her sudden excitement, "So, he was making fun while trying to get information—"

"Yes, that sounds like him." Thirteen put in her two cents.

"So I turned to him and was like, 'Look House you can either get information or make fun of me, you don't get both.' So the he started asking about the tattoos—he knows that I have more than one by the way. And after a little more probing, I told him that I didn't really want to talk to him, but I was rational and told him that I'd see him sometime later this week, or next week or something…it was awesome!!!"

Thirteen gave her a 'yeah right' kind of stare, "You did not."

"I did too Phillip!!" Cameron rebutted.

"You did not Lillian!" Thirteen stayed in perfect beat with her lover, knowing that she was referencing The Rugrats.

"Yes huh Phillip!" She leaned in closer.

"Nu uh Lillian." Thirteen also leaned in closer, but she didn't let Cameron get in another word before their lips were pressed against each other.

"It's a good thing that that never happened…" Cameron said pulling away.

Thirteen scrunched her face and gave her girlfriend a look. "Eww!" She said, causing her girlfriend to guffaw. Which in turn made other doctors, family members, and a few patients stare at them. "Sorry." She apologized, mainly so that all of them would go about their own business. "Look at what you did!" She scolded her girlfriend.

"Me? You're the one that made me laugh!.. You made me guffaw! I cannot believe you!" Cameron tried to turn it around.

"Well…" Thirteen didn't have anything to say, giving Cameron the win. "Fine!" She feigned disappointment.

Cameron patted her girlfriend's arm, "Okay." She started scooting, "Not that this wasn't fun, but I need to go to work." They were both out of the booth by then. "I'll see you later Sweets." She pecked her before grabbing her coffee.

"Bye Beautiful." They both left the cafeteria.

The rest of that day, Thirteen was grilled by the boys on how, why, when, and how long this had been going on. She told them that it wasn't their business and if they really wanted to know then they could ask Cameron herself…but if she said no, then they were screwed.

It was the next day that caused even more chaos than before. Everyone, except House, was in the diagnostics room. They were all thinking about what their patient had. Thirteen was pacing the windows that actually looked outside, and she didn't have her cell on her. Everyone else was sitting at the table, throwing House's tennis ball around.

Thirteen's stomach started to rumble, so she looked at the clock to see why her boo hadn't called her. That was when she realized that she didn't have her phone on her, and she went to the secondary office to her purse to get it.

As this was happening, Cameron was walking into the main office. Her thinking before was that she could walk in, get her girlfriend's attention and they could leave without so much as a word to anyone else that may be occupying the room. What she didn't think about was the factor of Thirteen not being there. So, as she entered the room, she realized how big a mistake it was. Chase was the first to see her, and it was too late to turn around and run.

"Allison." Chase's face slacked, and he looked at her gob smacked.

"Robert." She nodded her head, trying to keep her cool.

"You—you're really here…" He stood up, not sure if he should walk over to her.

"Both House and Thirteen told you I was…" She stared at him like he had two heads. _Yes, it's a big surprise I'm back even though you've been warned multiple times, and it was all you talked about yesterday…_

"Wha…what are you doing here?" He asked, still trying to get his cool back.

"I was coming to see if Remy was here…" She saw movement be hind the shelves, where her desk used to be, "Oh there she is." She smiled, not just because her discomfort level had just minimized a notable amount. She was going to go join her girlfriend, but Chase's stare kept her glued to her place.

"Why would you want that?" He played dumb. He didn't want to believe that his ex-wife was really dating his fellow…his female fellow.

She rolled her eyes slightly, "Chase you know why." She crossed her arms, moved her weight to one foot, staring at him.

"Do I?" He was still playing dumb; he needed to hear it from her ears. He looked at Foreman before looking back at the sort of blonde, "Do I really know why? I mean last time I saw you, you barely spoke to Thirteen…and that was on a good day. So please…" Thirteen came in silently, watching Chase make a fool of himself "…please tell me why you, my ex wife, whom I haven't spoken to or seen in God knows how long, would suddenly come back to PPTH, the place you swore you would never come back to. Why would you come back here, and be looking for a woman that you hardly know?"

Cameron started smirking slightly throughout his little rant, especially once her girlfriend came into the room. "I came back to the hospital because I love this hospital, always have. The atmosphere and people, aside from two men that work in the diagnostics department, is exactly the kind that I strive for…I came back to said department, looking for Remy because I love her too." She watched her ex-husband's mouth fall. "Anymore questions that you already know the answers to? No? Okay. Babe?" She looked over to Thirteen, "You ready for lunch?"

Thirteen had a shit-eating grin on her face, and she looked down trying to contain herself and not be a total bitch, "Yeah…yeah I'm ready." She said glancing at Chase while she walked over to Cameron. "Sorry I didn't ever get back to you. I left my phone in my purse and didn't realize how late it was until my tummy started grumbling." She said as she put on her coat and put her arm around her girlfriend.

"That's okay I guess." Cameron sighed and feigned disappointment before returning to normal, "I gave me a chance to catch up on paperwork…Your tummy's grumbling?" She asked, "I fed you a buffet this morning!"

"I know, but you know me…I eat like a teenage boy!"

Cameron grinned and leaned in, "I suppose that's true." She pecked her lips, "Let's go get you fed." She said before giving her ex a look that said fuck off, but at the same time said I know your jealous and there's no way in hell…

**AN: Okay, I know this isn't an uber lot, but it's more than I've given ya'll the past month or so. Now that my school is over I should be able to start popping out the last few chapters like **_**90210**_** pops out the lame, but completely addicting drama. At least I will be until June…I, like the idiot I am, signed up for summer school…ugh. Anyways, please review…it's how I know you care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, busy week…you'd think since I have nothing planned this summer, I could actually write you some Camteen, but every time I sit down to write, I have a graduation or a grad party or mud Frisbee or movie night…or work, gross, being thrown in my face… Oh, and someone, I think, or I'm just going insane, asked what BAMF means…nevertheless it means Bad Ass Mother Fucker…but I mean it as a compliment whenever I use it even though it's kind of vulgar… A lot of you said that you wanted Chase's ass to get kicked, and that you wanted to go further into the whole Chase reaction thing…I don't usually write a lot of Chase, but ask and you shall receive…**

About a week and a half later Cameron was diligently working in her ER. There wasn't an extreme amount of patients in there, but enough to keep her from taking a break. She had a clear shot for her office as she was finishing up the fifth and final bar fight member, who kept trying to squeeze her ass (making her pull a Reese Witherspoon at the beginning of Just Like Heaven, and slap his hand away every time), when she heard the best three words that she'd ever thought she hear…she did not care who they came from.

"Want some coffee?" The deep, well deep compared to what she lived with, voice asked.

Cameron looked up from her office door in the small hallway she was in, and turned to the voice, "Uh……" she didn't know why he was there, but the coffee was too tempting, no matter the trap that it was bound to be. "Sure. Thanks." She took the cup from his dry, compared to what she lived with, hand. They both stood there awkwardly after she took a sip, "Chase?" Oh _God…he's looking at me in __that__ way…_

"Yeah?" He got closer to her, making her take a step back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shifting her weight.

"I just…heard the ER was busy and I thought you might want some coffee. And knowing you and your capacity for coffee, I didn't think you'd turn it down…" He rambled slightly.

"Yes I give Lorelai a run for her money." She smiled as she took another sip.

"Yes you do." He thought back to all those times that he was rooked into watching reruns of Gilmore girls with her before everything happened. "So…" He trailed off, not knowing where to go having already used his coffee excuse.

"So…" When he didn't say anything more, she decided to cut the awkwardness and leave, "I have some paper work that I should get to." She pointed to her office behind her before she started walking away.

"Allison wait!" Chase practically pleaded.

She stopped dead at the use of her first name. She turned around, more than surprised, "What?" She asked cautiously taking a step back toward him.

He was looking behind her toward the ER, and when she turned to look, he grabbed her arm to get her attention back on him, "I…" am still in love with you. "I…" wish we could have worked things out. "I…" want your body next to mine again.

"You…what?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I don't think that I stopped loving you." He said as he pushed her against the wall and brought his lips roughly against hers.

Surprise was the first emotion to come over her, but anger and outrage was quick to follow. She immediately started pushing against him, but that just made him push against her even more. "Mmm, CHASE! What the FUCK?" She finally got her mouth from his, but he was just on her neck. She started pushing against him again, but this time it felt like she had help.

That help was none other than her live in lover, Remy Hadley. _Perfect…_ She thought before surprise took over her body once again.

Remy punched him square in the jaw, and proceeded to push to the other wall of the hallway. "Stay away from her!"

"What the fuck?" Chase said, looking at her with surprise.

"Don't go near my girlfriend, again!" She pushed him so that his back hit the wall hard. "Are we clear?"

"And if I don't?" He pushed from the wall and into her bubble.

"You really want to find out?" She had her hand on his chest keeping him away from Cameron.

"Sure." He smiled, then licked his lips tasting blood from her punch.

"Come near her again and it's on." She clenched her jaw and stared him down.

"Can't bloody wait." He looked back up at Cameron once more before stalking out of the hallway.

Thirteen stayed where she was gathering herself before turning around to find a shocked look on Cameron's face. Cameron's jaw was dropped, but she picked it up to smile and speak. However, Thirteen spoke before letting her girlfriend get a word in. "Don't." She said as she made her move to flee from the scene.

Cameron caught her hand before she made it out into the hall, "You know what happened right?"

Thirteen looked up and squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to get emotional, "I know that you were standing there, then you were kissing him. And I know that the only way you allow yourself to get macked on the way he was mackin' on you, is if you do the provoking." She had turned and stared at her as she spoke.

Cameron was taken aback…she literally had to take a step away from her girlfriend to make sure that she had just said what she thought. "Are you serious?" When all Thirteen would do is look at the ground, she knew she needed to do some major damage control.

She grabbed her girlfriend's arm and headed into her office and locked the door. She went over to her purse and grabbed the travel bottle of scope she kept there and took a swig. She then began pacing, all the while Thirteen only stood in the spot she was dragged to, and the only movement she made was crossing her arms, shifting her weight and blinking.

"You honestly believe that I coerced my ex husband to bring me coffee and make out with me?" Cameron stopped pacing and crossed her arms, mirroring Thirteen's stance.

"Why wouldn't I believe it? You coerce me into doing shit like that all the time…and I mean you have fucked him, so he's been under your power and knows the fiery goodness you bring…I'll bet you've already fucked him again! We haven't had sex in week, which for us is a month in normal couple speak. So tell me, was it as good as you remember?—FUCK!" Cameron slapped her…Cameron not only slapped, but she bitch slapped her.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"I'm already gone!" She spat back as she slammed the door closed.

That evening Thirteen came home expecting to pick up where they left off until they finished their fight and reconciled…not come home to find her suitcase standing outside the door with a letter on top. She sighed as she put her briefcase on the ground and exchanged her purse for the letter.

_Take your shit and get out. We'll take about it when we can be civil towards each other. That's obviously not now._

She sighed, "Dammit." She rolled her eyes and got her keys from her purse. She brought everything back into their, _it had to still be theirs right?,_ apartment, and went in search for Allison. It didn't take long to see her coming out of their bedroom with a bunch of her clothes and going to a box on the kitchen table. "What the fuck?" She walked toward the table, angry.

That was when Allison noticed her…she was in a fit of rage that a purple and pink fucking elephant could have take one giant steaming shit and she wouldn't have noticed. She looked up at Remy with the rage she carried, "Get out!" She inhaled quickly, "Get OUT!" She yelled as she walked toward her and started pushing her.

"And where am I supposed to go?" Remy yelled back and grabbed Allison's hands to keep from getting pushed.

"To hell!" Cameron yelled without missing a beat, and even without her hands she was trying to push Remy to the door.

"Nice try Beyonce! I'm not going anywhere. This is my apartment as much as it is yours! Besides I'm not the one who cheated!" She yelled. It was softer than the other yells, mainly because she was struggling to gain some control over Allison as they squirmed and fought to the ground.

Tears sprang from Allison's eyes and Thirteen could tell it wasn't the first time she had cried that day…even that hour. Allison went completely limp as she shook from the waves that took her over, and Thirteen maneuvered them so that she was holding her.

"I didn't cheat on you!" She said through her sobs. "I could never do that! Never! I'm in love with you don't you get that?"

Thirteen was rubbing her back and holding her close. "Yes Baby, I do…" she tried to tell her what was going on inside her head, usually she tried not to let anyone know, but she needed Allison. And she needed Allison to know. They hadn't had an intense talk about their lives and feelings since they first got together, and obviously, that was their bad. She needed to rectify this; she needed Allison. "Baby?" She looked down at her sobbing girlfriend and mentally blamed herself for making her cry. "Ally, Baby…come on. Look at me." She touched her jaw and moved it so that Allison had to look at her. When Allison calmed down, she spoke. "I need you." She looked away from her and pulled herself from her girlfriend; she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her.

"You…need me…?" Allison scrunched her face and pulled her legs to her chest and held them with her arms; if Thirteen were facing her, she never would have seen her girlfriend look small than she did then.

"I…God dammit…" She shook her head.

Allison sat there patiently, realizing that Remy was about to bare all…realizing that this was probably a conversation long time coming, and her putting Remy's shit outside was what finally brought it up… Whenever Remy got like this, she just needed time to get the words out. "I'm not going anywhere." She said in barely a whisper. She saw Remy's profile for a second before just seeing her long brown locks again.

"I love you, you know that?" Remy had her right leg pulled up and had her right arm under it, her hands were fiddling with a loose thread on the end of her pants.

"Yeah—" she coughed, "yeah I do."

"I mean…I am like totally and completely in love with you. But you have this past that no one should have had to live through, and your ex-husband killed a man, and…you can't really have that much of a future with me. I hate being selfish, but I want you despite the fact that I'm dying. I want you by my side through it all… and I—" she paused before changing directions, "I want you to be there, but at the same time, I want you to be happy. You won't be happy with me. I can't give you a family. I can only give you me…for the next eight to fifteen years." She stopped her speech, and Allison was getting ready to speak when she started talking in circles again. "I saw you two in the hallway and I thought, 'Huh, now if they had lasted they would have made a pretty perfect family. 2.5 kids, living in the suburbs, white picket fence, homemade pie…' but then I put myself in the mix, and there's no room in that fantasy for mommy's degenerating lover. Then I started becoming jealous of nothing because I knew that you guys weren't doing anything. But…he kissed you." Her nostrils flared and she 'hmph'ed as the loose thread broke from her pants. "He kissed you like I kiss you, and before he did it, he looked straight at me like he had won and I had lost and I had to go back to being the bisexual doctor that's never truly been in live, let alone a healthy relationship…" she trailed off. "I just…I'm in love with you and I need you."

Cameron crab-walked up to Remy's back and wrapped her arms around her while threading her legs through Remy's so that her right leg was on the floor, through the triangle Remy's made, and her left leg wrapped over her lover's. "I love you too. Do you know that?" She repeated Thirteen's earlier statement. "I am so in love with you and I need you just as much as you need me." She whispered in her ear. "You don't know it, but you saved me…if I had stayed where I was in the rut I was in…I would have done something drastic for sure, but you came along and saved me."

Thirteen had tears in her eyes and let them run down her cheeks. "And what will you do when I'm gone?" She asked, "Cause I can't imagine living without you, and if you need me just as much…"

"Shh…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? Besides…medicine is advancing everyday, we might be able to help you before it's too late." She kissed her neck, "You know that." She kissed her neck again as Thirteen nodded.

After a few moments of silence, Thirteen spoke again, "I'm sorry." She barely got the words out.

"Woahohoah. Big words coming from you." Cameron said lightly.

"Baby…" Remy looked at her, turning stone cold serious, "I'm really, really sorry." She paused, garnering her reaction, "I hate making you sad, and this…" she gestured to the boxes and suitcase, "is all my fault."

"No." Allison grabbed her face and held her stare, "Don't. This has been a talk that we've put on hold and have been screening for the past couple months…it's no one's fault, it just…happened." She kissed her.

"Mmm, minty." Remy commented.

"Yeah, I've been brushing my teeth and washing my mouth out since this morning." She had a disgusted look on her face.

Thirteen's jaw clenched. "I Hate him." She said stiffly. "I'm'na fucking kick his ass if he comes and speaks to you again…even if it is to call a truce." She growled and grunted angrily as Allison pulled her up and led them to the bedroom.

Allison made fun of her the entire way there, "Grrr, mmmmph, grumble grumble grunt furrowed eyebrows anger, grrrrr."

Remy stopped and looked at her, "You makin fun of me, Rizz?" she asked as Allison de-clothed them down to their skivvies.

Cameron got on the bed then got to her knees so that she was still eye level with her lover, "Some people can be so touchy." She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her as she pulled her down on the bed. The got settled, set their alarms and cuddled into each other, "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Thirteen was almost asleep.

"Next time, let's not wait so long to talk." She kissed up and down her jaw line.

"Yes." She sighed her agreement.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" Thirteen's tiredness went to visit her good friend, annoyed.

"Dick and Chuck are practically all grown up…"

"They're like two months old." She rolled over, trying to put some sense into their conversation.

"So…soon they're going to be six months old and Chuck's going to start laying eggs and Dick's going to…well, he's going to keep crapping himself because of his lack of sphincter. But, he's still entertaining, and I love his diapers, but they're going to be grown ups soon…"

"Yeah…grown-up pets. Chuck will last about as long as I do and Dick will be there for you when I'm not anymore." She said like second nature and rolled away from her so she could sleep.

"Babe?"

"I know…I'm sorry. But my death is inexorable, and it's good that Dick will be there for you." She yawned.

"Inexorable? Remy Hadley have you been reading your thesaurus again?" She had a smile on her face despite talking about her death.

Thirteen didn't answer right away, "Maybe."

Cameron rolled on top of her and leaned over her, "I love you." She kissed her cheek.

Remy rolled on her back, surprising Cameron, "I love you too." She kissed her in a way that she knew Allison would melt, "Now, let's go to sleep and stop worrying about the damn kids." She rolled back over and settled again.

The next day Thirteen and Cameron were in the clinic working their hours together so that they could head to lunch afterwards. Cameron had just finished with a patient when she look up and saw none other than the most hated person on the world (according to her and her lover)…and it wasn't House. She swiftly turned around and headed into exam room 2, which was where Thirteen was trying to tell a man that she would not sleep with him, and all he had was a cough.

"Need a consult?" She asked as she pressed the back of her head and body against the door.

"Uuuuhh…no?" Thirteen looked at her, trying to read her.

"Yes." The patient said.

"You should consult with this beauty that she should go on a date me." He said as he got off the bed.

Cameron raised her brow and looked at Thirteen who rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to do that."

"Why? You want me for yourself?" He asked cockily. He was 'in the business' on a business trip, and they were both wanting him to go back from where he came.

"No. Not at all. Actually, that's not even the last thought that would cross my mind. If I told her to go out with you, she'd think I don't love her anymore…I don't want that to happen." She stared at him while he put the pieces together.

"You" he pointed to Cameron, "an her?" he pointed to Thirteen. "You uh…" he made NC-17 rated hand gestures.

"Good-bye Mr. Listler." Thirteen stood up and handed him a script. "Take this to the pharmacy; it'll make your soar throat feel better and hopefully make your cough go away." He took it with a grin and left.

Cameron had seen what she had written on the script, "Do you think the pharmacist will get mad if you keep sending people to him to get cough drops?"

"What's Andy going to do? He's scared to talk to girls still…" She gave her defense. "So, why the random consult?" Thirteen put her arms around her girlfriend, "you need a 'random consult?'" She asked with her blatant double entendre, and started kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"No." Thirteen pulled away a little put out, "Somebody's out there, and I'd rather not be out there at the same time…" She said, trying to keep Thirteen's arms around her.

"He's out there?" Cameron scrunched her face and nodded, "Well, what the fuck does he want?" Thirteen went from trying to pork to trying to kill in .25 seconds.

"I don't know what he wants, I didn't talk to him…" She directed her toward the bed and sat her down, then kicked the step in so that she could stand in between Thirteen's legs. "Let's just…go to brunch and come back and finish later…" Cameron suggested while rubbing Thirteen's back in their embrace, trying to keep her from flipping shit.

But, she suggested too soon because a knock came to the door. "Allison? Come on, I saw you walk in there, and I saw the patient walk out. And I know that you saw me too." He opened the door to come face-to-face with An angry Thirteen and possibly angriest Cameron he'd ever seen. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were in here too." He started to back out.

"This is what you call staying away from her?" Thirteen's growl stopped him as his hand was on the doorknob.

He smiled and turned to find Cameron not holding Thirteen back, but noticing that she stepped aside to let what was bound to happen, happen. "I told you I couldn't wait to see what you would do to me if I didn't stay away. Why should I stay away? You scared of a little competition?"

"It's not a competition!" Thirteen yelled.

"Everything is something worth fighting for…making everything a competition." He said as he walked them to the other side of the small room.

Cameron opened the door and called down the hall to get security, but by the time she turned back to them, Chase had pushed her against the wall and Thirteen had punched him at least once.

Cameron ran over to them trying to pull one off the other, but no dice came. They fought around her until they wormed her out from between them. Chase tried to do the old choking her against the wall bit, bit she kicked him in his man business, causing him to let go of her and hunch over. This gave her prime opportunity to tackle him to the ground. She had punched twice more by the time security finally arrived with Cuddy hot on their asses.

"Dr. Hadley. Dr. Chase. My office..now!" the 'now' came from between her angry teeth and they knew they were in trouble.

Cameron ran to a supply closet and got the basic necessities before catching up with them right before Cuddy was about to shut her door. "Dr. Cameron, I don't think I said your name."

"No, but they need something to bandage themselves with. I'm sure it'll be hard to punish them when they look like wet, bleeding dogs…" She reasoned her way into the room. "If you don't let me in, I'm just going to eavesdrop…I'll be quiet…when have I not kept to my word?"

"When you married me." Chase said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cameron spat. "I didn't think I was going to marry a—" she caught herself, "an egotistical, lying, hypocritical, son of a bitch!"

"Enough!" Cuddy stopped them before something else started. She turned to Cameron, "You can stay; you obviously have something to do with this anyways…"

Cameron grabbed some gauze, hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls and medical tape, along with some Kleenex before walking over to Remy and sitting on the coffee table. She looked at her lover, fixed her hair and gave her a soft kiss before taking a Kleenex and wiping her face clean. All in all, the only worry was Thirteen's knuckles. Her nose didn't bleed and her lips never split. Her throat was pretty red, but no bruises had formed; more likely they would appear that night. It was just her knuckles that needed attention.

Chase turned and stared at her with disbelief. Cameron looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"You're really not even going to help me?" He asked.

"I brought enough supplies for the both of you…if you really think I'm going to bandage you, you're seriously disturbed." She said as she sat on Thirteen's lap to get a better look at her neck.

Cuddy sat down and gave everyone in there a warning look not to start now or ever again. She started cleaning Chase up herself before actually speaking. She didn't know what to do; she knew the board frowned upon dating coworkers, but technically, Thirteen and Cameron were not fellow coworkers. Chase and Thirteen however, were. After she finished cleaning him, she rubbed her hands together a couple times, slowly, before rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I honestly don't know what to do with this situation. I really don't. I can't fire anybody, you all are actually valuable to this hospital. I can't break anybody up, I of all people should not be telling people who they should and should love… The only thing I can think of is moving one of you to a different department." At the 'you' she indicated between Chase and Thirteen. She took a long sigh before continuing, "Chase you're going back to surgery. House can consult with you whenever he needs, but you and Thirteen are not to be in the same room if at all possible. Now, knowing House, you will be put into the same room more than you should. On theses occasions Dr. Foreman or Dr. Taub will supervise these situations. You don't get the day off, you're not getting any time off. You will work through the embarrassment of your cuts and bruises, and you will work clinic for five hours on your days off until I see fit, luckily for you those are different days."

She turned to Cameron, "Now, you still have a lot to do to get the ER running smoothly again. However, you will also be at House's beck-and-call. You have to accept whatever he throws at you, within the legal limits, and you will also work clinic on your days off. However, Dr. Cameron, you will work eight hours of clinic duty not five." She turned to the other, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Dr. Cuddy." They all said at once.

"Good. Chase go gather up your things and head over to surgery." He moved to leave, "Thirteen wait about 20 minutes before you leave, and Cameron? It's been proven everyday for almost a year that the ER doesn't run itself. Go do your job." Cameron got up, but leaned down for a kiss and an 'I love you.' "Now." Cuddy said sitting at her desk.

Thirteen looked around, actually took time to notice things in the room, not like last time she was stuck in this room. It was completely different anyways. She turned and stared at Dr. Cuddy. "Yes Dr. Hadley?" Cuddy didn't even look up from her work to know that Thirteen was trying to say something, but needed to be prompted.

"Thank you." Thirteen said, sounding small.

This intrigued Cuddy, so mush so, that she put her pen down and her head in her hand as she looked over to her. The confident, attractive, charming doctor on House's team sounded like she could live in Whoville. "For what Dr. Hadley?" She asked.

"For keeping me on and not firing me. I know I'm not exactly an asset to this hospital like you spouted off…I mean, when House was making cuts he didn't fire me when he should have…after I didn't watch him take his meds and his dog ate them. And then I got drunk here, I hooked myself up to an IV to get down from the high I was on. I didn't take House's cane from the door after you repeatedly yelled at me to do so. I quit after I broke up with Foreman, wanted my job back not two months later, and……I just wanted to thank you for not firing me now…now that my life is really good…today being an exception."

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at Thirteen, "You're in love with her." was all she said with that Cheshire grin she wore. She looked up to see Thirteen staring at her confused, "Despite how things may seem, Dr. Cameron and I were very close at one point in time…I like to think we still are. I'm just happy that she's finally got her shit together, and I'm really happy that you finally got your shit together…I bet you've waited long enough. If House has a problem with the new arrangement, tell him to come here and tell me himself."

Thirteen nodded with a smile as she walked out. It looked like her life was going to have meaning after all. She just needed to open up more and not have underlying problems cause an explosion again. She had time to figure all that out. And like the great love of her life said, there might be something out there to help her before it's too late.

After going upstairs she was made fun of until the end of the day. She made a stop on the way home to get something she should have gotten a few weeks prior. When she got home, she smelled spaghetti and made her way to the kitchen. Cameron was in front of the stove stirring the sauce and she couldn't help but walk over to her and wrap her arms around her.

"Hey you." Cameron snuggled into her lover.

"Hey Boo." She placed kisses on her neck and squeezed her tighter.

Cameron smiled and put her hand on her lover's cheek and turned to kiss her before looking down again. "What's that?" She asked looking at Thirteen's left hand; the hand that wasn't supposed to be bandaged but was. It was at a rather weird spot too; it was on the side her thumb was on, but still on the top part of her hand.

"Damn, nothing gets passed you." She smiled as she dropped more kisses and went to get some drinks.

"Baby." She had her mom voice on as she turned off the stove and looked at her, "What happened? Why do you have a bandage on that hand?"

"Come here." Thirteen crooked her finger for Cameron to come to where she was sitting at the table. Cameron walked over and sat in her lover's lap. Thirteen pealed the bandage back for Cameron to see. Cameron gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Do you like it?" Thirteen asked when she saw tears in Cameron's eyes.

Cameron nodded and kissed her, "Does this mean we have to get married or something?"

"No Baby, we don't have to get married. Not if you don't want to." She smiled at her.

"Cause they've really worked so far…" She mumbled out. "But we're gonna stay together forever, right?"

"Yes. We're gonna stay together forever." She nuzzled her neck.

A couple weeks passed, and the bruises and boo boos were all gone. Cameron and Thirteen were taking a break from working the clinic, and Cameron was doodling in purple on Thirteen's left hand.

"You know Baby, that's permanent? It isn't gonna come off…" She said as she kissed her hair.

"I know…but it's fun to make it a different color. Besides…no ones ever gotten a tattoo for me before." She looked up with a grin like a five year old at Christmas.

"It's not like it's your name…" Thirteen replied.

"I know, but it's just as good! I mean…it's because of me that you got it in the first place. All that wondering, and pondering…and then finding out it was me! That I was Flourish girl…you went straight back into wondering and pondering…And then you started playing what if. But what you didn't see coming was that I was the girl of your dreams and not just a good fuck with a couple tattoos…I was the girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with…" She looked back up to her girlfriend, "Right?"

"Right." Thirteen confirmed with a smile.

"Tell me again." Cameron kissed her jaw as she spoke.

"I got Flourish because the dictionary definition is: a bold or extravagant gesture or action, made especially to attract the attention of others. And I want people to know that I'm yours and your mine for the rest of time…like Jack and Rose, we'll never let go."

Cameron kissed her full on, "Never." She confirmed.

Thirteen took a drink of her decaf before pulling Cameron even closer to get more comfortable. _Comfortable…_ she thought, _my life is finally comfortable, peaceful even. God bless Allison Cameron._ They exchanged sweet kisses while sinking further into the couch. It was only a matter of time before they were called back to work, and they were going to spend that little amount of time they had from now until the foreseeable future together…just like their private life.

**AN: So…I totally did not see this ending with this chapter, but I think that this is a good place to wrap this one...but no worries, if you like me I'm going to write a requested sequel to This was all Chance…hopefully everyone will like it. But after, I have this insane…well I think it's pretty freaking insane idea for another fic. I've got a few things up my sleeves and hopefully ya'll will like 'em! But for now, tell me what you thought of this story…please!**


End file.
